


Won't You Stay with Me?

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [1]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, mention of a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It's late and Penelope insists Jill stay the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I plan to write longer stories for these two soon but I'm practicing the 100 word format so consider this a taste. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

“It’s late,” says Penelope as she cuts off the t.v. “Just stay.”

Jill opts for the couch first. It’s safe and it’s respectful. 

Penelope huffs. “The last time I slept on that thing, I couldn’t move my shoulder for a week. You can sleep with me.” 

Her smile is kind and Jill ignores the flip in her heart.

“Ok.” 

The nightmare is inevitable, she’s in a new place and Jill’s body knows it. 

But this time there are hands, a voice, and soothing sounds with the right words pulling her back in. It’s unexpected and it’s everything she needs.


End file.
